CLEW: Lets Talk Later
by Pichinylr
Summary: Clare has been avoiding Drew ever since thanksgiving, but Drew finally gets her alone, and talking about whats next for them. How will their relationship end? Is what happened on thanksgiving meaningless,or is it the beginning of something more?
1. Chapter 1

**********( Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate any feedback. Also I write about 1 chapter every other day so stay tuned for more!)***********

CLEW: LETS TALK LATER

"Clare!" Drew yelled, from behind front desk. Clare turned away from the direction she was headed without responding to Drew. "Clare! Wait!" he insisted. She quickly made her way around the corner, avoiding everyone's eyes as she ignored the President calling her name.

"Damn." Clare thought, "That was a close one." She finally reached the teachers faculty room, which was also currently being used to hold student council meetings. And like always, she was the first to show up. Clare set her bag on one of the empty lunch tables, taking out her books and planner. She hoped this meeting ended fast, she couldn't face Drew, especially after what had happened on thanksgiving. Even though no one but herself and Drew knew about the "incident" she kept feeling flustered whenever she had to be in close proximity with him.

As she was writing down the agenda for that days meeting on the white board, she heard the faint squeak of the door knob turning. "Clare you really need to stop avoiding me" Drew begged. "We need to talk about this," he continued. "I you can't ignore me forever" he finished.

"I'm not ignoring you Drew" Clare responded. "I've just been really busy." Clare finished writing on the board, grabbed her bag and books, and then made her way to the front of the room taking her usual VP spot that was next to Drew's'. "You know that's a bunch of bull, Clare," he responded to her very lame attempt of lying.

"Well what do you want me to say Drew?" she asked raising her left eyebrow. Drew stood there for a moment, both mesmerized by how cute she looked challenging him to answer, and unsure if he even wanted to hear an answer. Drew sighed. "Clare we kissed" he said tentatively. "Well," he started "you kissed me, if you want to get technical" he said trying to hide that charming grin of his. But a small frown appeared on his face while he said " but I kissed you back Clare, and I think I liked it." Drew was also having a hard time trying to understand just what was going on between him and Clare.

"Look Drew, I don't know what to say, I forgave Eli, you know that" Clare tried to explain. "Im with Eli," Clare said slightly defeated. "Why cant we just pretend it never happed?" she asked.

Drew sighed. He didn't want to push things any further but he needed answers, because he didn't know if he had started developing feeling for Clare, or not. Clare stood there waiting for Drews response to her request. And although she wasn't certain, Clare saw the faintest sign of disappointment on Drews face. And to her own surprise she liked Drews disappointment to the words she had just said. Clare tried to push those thoughts out of her head. What her and Drew did meant nothing, besides she had already worked things out with Eli.

"I can't forget it Clare." He responded. "Maybe you can but I felt something, I don't know what, but that kiss was not just an ordinary kiss." Drew could see how Clare was carefully thinking about what he had just said. "Drew, I know I kissed you," she started, "And i know something felt ..I don't know.. Right?" Clare said. "But Drew, how can we ever have any kind of relationship."

Unknowingly Drew had made his way to Clare. He now stood in front of her. Drew gently grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her in for a hug. Softly he whispered, "Clare I'm not asking for anything, all I want is for us to talk this out. I feel so lost after everything that has happened. And I feel you are the only person besides Dallas that I can count on." Drew sighed, still holding Clare in his arms. "So please just stop ignoring me."

"Ok. Ill stop trying to avoid you," was all Clare could say. She didn't want to admit it but Drew had a point, after everything she had been though, Drew was surpassingly the person she could count on most. Things with Eli felt different, and she wondered if forgiving Eli was a mistake. And it felt nice having Drew hold her, because she knew he really cared, because that was just the type of guy he was. Drew genuinely held almost no grudges and that's something she really admired about him.

They both quickly jumped apart as they heard the doorknob opening. They looked at each other wondering if whoever opened the door had seen their somewhat intimate hug. "Hey Drew! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you too Clare," exclaimed Imogen. "Simpson is looking for you guys, he wants to talk about the Christmas carnival" she said. As always Imogene seemed immune to the awkward tension in the room she just entered. Clare quickly gathered her books and headed out the door. Imogen and Drew followed her out, leaving the talk they had just had unresolved. But Drew knew he'd have another opportunity to talk thinks out with her, he knew she also needed answers, and he was determined to get them.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Clew: Its Later

*Friday: a few days after the initial "talk" *

Clare, Drew, and the rest of the student body representatives, sat quietly in the teacher's faculty room waiting for the last bell to ring before going home. "Does everyone have a group already for Monday?" Drew asked. "Remember we start planning and organizing for the Christmas Carnival, I need everyone to come prepared and ready to work."

"Drew?" Clare spoke, directing herself towards the President. "You forgot to assign a group to make posters, announcing the carnival." Drew smiled warmly at Clare, and silently thanked god, he chose her as his VP. She was always so organized, and wasn't afraid to take charge when Drew couldn't. "Ok." Drew began, "Who has time this weekend to make 're going to need a couple dozen, with Christmas themes obviously," he said. No one in the group spoke up. "Doesn't anyone want to volunteer?" Drew sighed, and noted that no one in the class wanted to spend their weekend making posters. "Does anyone? Anyone at all want to do this." He asked once more. The room was quiet, even though everyone was already assigned a group Drew thought maybe some of the sophomore girls would have volunteered to do something like this. Drew decided since he didn't have anything to do over the weekend and because he needed to lead by example he'd just do the posters himself, but before he volunteered himself, Clare spoke again.

"Drew if no one wants to do it, I'll do them this weekend." Clare also had been thinking the same thing as drew, as the VP it was her job to be an example to the rest of the student body. "I'll have them done by Monday" Clare finished. Drew nodded his approval and watched as Clare started picking up her belongings and placing them in her bag. It was almost time to go, and Drew called the meeting to an end. He also started getting his things together. As he was putting his history book in his backpack, he watched as Clare very neatly placed her various colored pens in her book bag and admired the way she fixed her knee length black skirt back to its proper position. He was openly gazing at Clare from across the room and decided he really needed to work things out with her, and fast, because he didn't like the fact that his heart started racing just by looking at her for a moment. Who would have thought that out of everyone he'd end up crushing on Clare. Drew certainly hadn't expected things to turn out this way, but he hoped this was just a crush, and nothing more.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone starts filing out, talking and chatting, unaware of their presidents fluttering heart and watchful eyes, on the girl with pretty eyes. Clare starts heading out the door when Drew calls out to her. "Clare! Hold up." He says. "Do you have a ride home?" She's a little shocked buy his question but answers anyways. "Umm.. I was going to call my mom to come pick me up." She responded.

"Don't worry ill give you a ride." Drew offered. He didn't know is she would agree or not but there was no harm in asking besides if she said yes then they'd have more time to spend together, which Drew had no problem with. "Thanks Drew, that's really nice of you." Clare also gave him a small smile to show her gratitude. "Really?" Drew asked, incredulous of her sincere response. "I thought you'd never want to be in the same car as me, not after thanksgiving anyway" he said letting a flirty smile play on his lips. Clare flushed in remembrance of Drew kissing her, how had she never realized what a nice smile Drew had. "Yeah, whatever Drew, can we just go, I'm freezing!" she said.

They made their way to his car, and Drew already knew where her house was, since Adam would go over every Friday to watch movies with Clare. Now drew regretted the countless times he fought with his brother, over something as meaningless as giving him a ride to her house. He made his way out of the school parking lot and headed towards the Edwards residence.

"Are you ok?" Clare asked noticing Drew's change in expression. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine. Its… Its just this is the first time I drive to your house without Adam."

"Drew," Clare said unsure how to respond. She sighed, and waited a few moments before finishing her thought. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know how to help you but I want you to know if you ever need anything from me, you can always count on me." She said while placing her hand on Drew's forearm. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, but her actions ignited a faint spark that startled both of them. Both Clare and Drew felt it, it was undeniable. Clare quickly removed her hand from Drew's body and sat back in her seat. " Have you thought about what we talked about Clare?" Drew finally asked. "Do you think that this is just something we can ignore?" he continued. "I can take things slow, I really can, I just need to know your willing to try." He said taking hold of her hand. It felt nice they both thought. It also felt right, and Clare could no longer deny she might have feeling for Drew.

"Drew I feel we have a connection, but I'm still with Eli, and I really want to make sure I have the right decision." She responded. "I love him, I need to be sure that what you and I have isn't just because the people we love have hurt us."

"So you admit it, we do have a connection. Thank god, because I thought I was the only one who felt it." He replied happily. They reached Clare's house quicker than Drew hoped, but he was happy with the new confession he had just heard. "Oh, I almost forgot," Drew said, "You don't have to do the posters all by yourself, I'll help you. I was going to volunteer myself, you know lead by example, so I'll call you tomorrow and we can go get the supplies we need."

Clare smiled at Drew and at the coincidence that they had both had the same thought. Maybe they weren't as different as she has originally thought. "Ok I'll call you tomorrow, bright and early," Clare said quite happily. She also remember what Drew had said about Adam, and how this was the first time he was at Clare's house without him. And Clare uttered the craziest world that had ever come out of her mouth. "Drew, do you want to maybe stay, and watch movies with me, I know its something me and Adam did, but if you want we can watch some of his favorite movies?"

"Really? Are you sure Clare?" Drew said "It was something you guys did, and I don't want to ruin that." Remembering Adam was still hard for Drew, and he hoped that one day it would get easier for him to deal with the death of his brother.

"Actually I think it would be a great idea." Clare said, and meaning it. Drew once again found himself gazing at Clare. He could see her beautiful blue eyes, and how sincere they were. She meant what she said, without pity. He remembered those eyes and the way they used to judge him when he still acted like a moron, and didn't care about his future. But having those big blue eyes look at him with the warmth and kindness Clares had, made him think he could really get used to being around her more often. "Although I'm not sure you and Adam have the same taste in movies" She said, bringing him back to the present.

"Ok Clare, thanks, I really appreciate it" Drew said answering her invitation. He parked the car, and they both entered her house, neither of them knowing what could happen inside.

*Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the ACTION starts to happen.*


	3. Chapter 3

Clew: Movies.

Drew walked into Clare's house, not knowing what to expect. He never realized how much Clare had been involved in his life before. When he was dating Ali, she was there, and Adam would always talked about her, telling stories about the things they used to do together, but Drew just always cared more about girls and being popular than he did for anything important. Drew knew he'd come a long way from the person he used to be, he'd changed, and maybe it was because all the shit that had happened or maybe it was because Bianca had given him a reason to start over, but Drew new that even though he had loved Bianca it was time to move on and let her live her life. He wanted another chance to start over too. He wanted to be able to make Degrassi proud as their president, and he wanted to live a life Adam would be proud of.

"You can sit on the couch if you want," Clare said, taking Drew out of his thoughts. Clare set her bag on the kitchen table, then opened the fridge and got to bottles of lemonade out. She made her way to the couch, and sat down, the farthest she could sit from him, without being too obvious.

"You know Clare," Drew began " I'm not going to bite you if you sit next to me, contrary, – and yes I know what that word means- contrary to what happened on thanksgiving I do possess self-control." He finished with a smirk.

"Drew, do you think I would have invited you into my house, if I didn't think you'd be able to control yourself." Clare laughed, she relaxed a bit before asking her next question. "So Drew, what kind of movies do you like? Adam would always make me watch these awful horror-gore movies." She said. Drew let out a heartfelt laugh at her last statement, "Clare, Adam used to borrow those movies from me to come watch them with you!"

"Oh God! Drew! Please don't tell me you like those movies." Clare said groaning at the thought of all the fake blood she would have to endure for 2 and a half hours. "Well yeah I love syfi movies, and I love paranormal horror" he said amused by the surprised look on Clares face. She looked so horrified he started laughing all over again, which in turn made Clare start laughing too. They were both laughing so hard, tears started spilling out of Clares face, while Drew clutched his stomach. "Damn!" Clare said after their laughing fit had died, "I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time."

"Honestly I don't even know what was so funny." Drew said, "Me neither" she relied, causing a whole new wave of laughter over them.

" ." Clare said after she had caught her breath. "We need to stop, and pick out a movie, we could order pizza or Chinese food if you want" she said looking at Drew. "Sure, pizza sounds good." He replied.

Clared ordered the pizza and picked out a movie to watch with Drew. To her surprise he picked out one about a zombie apocalypse. Zombies Clare could handle, it was gore movies she had a hard time finding any appeal about. While they waited for the pizza, Clare and Drew both sat back on the couch.

"Drew?" Clare said his name in a thoughtful voice. "Yeah," he replied. "Do you think that Adam was happy being my friend?" She asked. Remembering Adam was something Drew still had a hard time doing, "Why are you asking?" Drew asked Clare. "No reason, I'm just thinking about the things I could have done differently, maybe spent more time with him or talked to him more, I don't know" she said. "Honestly Clare I don't think anything could have prevented the accident, it was an accident so anything anyone could have done wouldn't have made a difference." Drew replied. He had finally accepted that to be true. His eyes started watering a bit, but this feeling was something he was able to manage.

"Sorry." Clare said. " I didnt mean to make things so emotional" Clare said those words as tears of her own started to fall. Trying to lighten the mood Drew bounced his way from his side of the couch right next to Clare and put his arm quickly around her shoulder, making her laugh at his ridiculousness. "Come one Clare no more crying we have zombies to watch, and you can't cry during a zombie apocalypse or I'm leaving you on your own." Drew said. "Excuse me, but I think I would be the one to leave you, Drew, I happen to have a very extensive knowledge of surviving a zombie apocalypse so I think it's you who shouldn't make me upset." Clare rebutted, arching her brow. They laughed and talked until the pizza arrived then proceeded to turn on the movie. Clare was laughing harder while watching a zombie movie, than she had ever laughed before, his side commentary really was hilarious. Clare never knew how funny Drew really was.

Both Clare and Drew were laughing and talking so enthusiastically, sitting next to each other on the couch, that they didn't notice that someone had opened the front door, and walked into Clares house.

*please leave reviews, I really really really need feedback!*


	4. Chapter 4

Clew: Ch 4: the breakup

Drew and Clare where having a great time together watching the zombie movie. Clare had never laughed harder while watching a movie filled with blood, guts, and rotting limbs than she had with Drew. He made her feel at ease and happy unlike anyone before. Drew was simple, Clare didn't have to think that everything he said had a hidden meaning, Drew said what he meant, and he said what he felt, and was not self-conscious about it. His incredible smile and contagious laugh, allowed her to let go of the stress she had been holding on to for so long.

Drew had never wanted to make anyone laugh more, than he did Clare. When she smiled and laughed at his dumb remarks about adding seasoning to the humans to make them taste better, or pointing little flaws in the film he tried even harder to get her to laugh more. They were both talking and enjoying the zombie flick, that they didn't even notice when someone walked into Clare's house. "Clare!" yelled Jake from the door way, "looks who I found outside!" Jake said making his way into the living room with Eli.

"Clare?" "Drew?" both Jake and Eli asked unsure of the situation they were witnessing.

"Umm.. Hey Drew." Jake said. "Uhh. What are you doing in my house?" he asked, although not wanting to sound rude. Jake and Drew had never been _friends _per say, and Jake had nothing against him, besides he was happy Drew and Katie didn't work out, because if they had, he wouldn't be dating the most incredible girl in the world right now.

"Oh. Hey Jake" Drew said sounding a little nervous. "I'm watching a movie." He responded.

"I can see that," Jake said, "but why are you watching a movie here, and with Clare."

"She invited me to, besides I don't think watching a zombie movie is illegal or anything," Drew responded. Clare actually had to stifle her laugh at Drew's response, but got up and made her way to where her brother and cheating boyfriend where standing.

"Seriously Jake," Clare said "What's with the interrogation?"

"No interrogation Clare-bear, I was just asking, that's all." Jake responded. "Clare?" Eli finally spoke. "What's going on?" Eli asked not sounding happy.

"What do you mean, _what's going on_?" Clare rebutted, not happy with the tone Eli was using on her. "We're just watching a movie," Clare continued.

Both Jake and Drew didn't know what to do during that uncomfortable exchange between Clare and Eli. They could feel the tension in the room starting to build up.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen _please._" Eli asked annoyed. Clare followed him to the kitchen and tried to keep her voice down. "What Eli?" Clare asked him.

"What are you doing with him Clare?" Eli asked obviously jealous of what he had just witnessed. "I was watching a movie, what did it look like?" She asked annoyed by his question. "Well I don't want you hanging out with Drew, Clare you're so much better than he is." Eli said.

"Excuse me!" Clare said, raising her voice. "Who the hell you think you are, telling me who I can and can't hang out with. Besides I think I actually am worthy of your trust _Eli_" Clare was mad. She was furious; all the resentment she has held on to because of Eli was finally spilling out.

"Come on Clare, you really think you and him could be friends?" Eli responded just as loud. "What?!" Clare asked "Of course we can, Eli, me and Drew _are _friends!" Clare made her way back to the living room where Jake was fiddling with a glass vase filled with stones, and where Drew looked both scared and worried as Clare stalked back into the room.

"Clare come on, why would you invite him here?" Eli said pointing a Drew. "Especially today, you know Friday was our day, with Adam."

"God, Eli! Why do you have to be so damn complicated?!" She screamed. "Drew is Adams _brother_! You don't think he deserves to be honor Adam too, in any way he likes?"

"Come on Clare, you and Drew have nothing in common, why do you need to be hanging out with him outside of school?" Eli answered.

Both Jake and Drew sat quiet watching the heated discussion, unsure if they should intervene. Glancing at each other they decided it was best if they stayed quiet.

"Eli I can't believe you!" Clare exclaimed, raising her hands to cover her face in frustration. "Do you still think you have the same rights as before when it comes to me!" And that was it for Clare, all the trust she had instilled for Eli vanished, she knew after what he had done things with them could no longer be the same as before, no matter how much she wanted it to. She felt horrible for what she needed to do next, but she knew deep down things with Eli hadn't been the same in a long time.

"Clare we worked things out!" Eli told her. "I apologized. I'm so sorry for what I did, and you know that! You know I would never do anything like that again." Eli finished.

Jake finally decided it was time to enter the fight between his friend and his sister. "What do you mean you're sorry? Sorry for what Eli?" Jake asked angrier than he had expected. Eli looked embarrassed and unsure if he should answer. "I..I.." he started but Clare cut him off. "Eli cheated on me ok, Jake. He cheated on me and didn't even have the decency to tell me." Clare said bitterly. "Look Eli, I've been thinking about this a lot now, I can't trust you anymore." Clare had finally spoken the words she had been waiting to say since she found out about started falling from her eyes while she finished, "Our relationship can't ever be the same Eli, we've gone through so much together, and I love you, I really do, but we can't fix our relationship anymore. It's hanging on by a tread and I'm too tired all the time. I'm tired to be wondering who you're with in NY, or if one day you'll break up with me for Lenore or any other girl you meet. We can't keep having this long distance relationship. I don't want that anymore" Clare took a breath in between her speech. "I love you Eli, but we're so different now, you're in college and I'm still in high school. Our lives no longer just revolve around each other, you have your film career to make, and I just want to be happy again." Clare continued to spill her feeling right there in the living room. "We need to breakup." She finally said. "We need to breakup. That's the only thing we can do." She said while quiet sobs escaped her mouth.

"Fine Clare," Eli spoke clearing his cracking voice. "If that's what you want. Well break up then, but.. but..promise me one thing Clare." Eli asked. "What?" she responded wiping her emotionally tired blue eyes. "Promise me you won't kick me out of your life entirely ok. I've loved you more than almost anyone Clare, we've gone through hell and back together, and I'm sorry I didn't have the will power that day." Eli didn't wait for a response; he just grabbed his belonging and made his way to the door.

Clare still stood in the living room, crying softly, when she felt Jakes arm come around her. "Clare" he said to her. "Why didn't you tell me he had cheated on you? You know I would've kicked his ass, for you. It's my brotherly duty to kill anyone who hurts you." Clare laughed unimpressed by her brothers comforting skills.

"I don't know, I really thought we had worked things out. I guess it was just me trying to hold on to the past." She replied still leaning on Jake "I cant believe that just happened Jake." Clare said starting to cry again. When she finished, Clare cleared her throat, wiped her swollen red eyes and made her way to the couch were Drew was awkwardly sitting. "Sorry you had to witness that Drew." Clare gave him a sad smile, and then continued. "Um, I don't really feel like watching the rest of this" she said pointing to the television. "Maybe we could watch it some other time ok" She said her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. Clare quickly got up and started up the stars towards her room.

Jake and Drew sat awkwardly on the couch. "So" Jake started, "That was really bad wasn't it." "Yeah, yeah it was." Drew responded. "So, see you later Jake, I think Ima go." He told Jake."Sure," Jake replied. Drew got up from the couch and started making his way to the door but stopped and turned back to Jake. "Hey Jake, make sure she's ok." Drew said pointing his chin towards the stairs, the made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hmmm," Jake thought "Drew's not as bad as I thought he was." After Drew had left Jake went up to Clares room with a bag of Oreos and a glass of milk, he knew if there was anything to cheer up Clare it would be Oreos. She was still crying, so he set the plate on her nightstand and decided to give her space

Drew left Clares house, and made his way to his car. He had just witnessed Clare and Eli breakup. He felt bad for Clare, and wondered why in the world someone would ever cheat on her. Sighing he got into his car. He thought back to all the times he'd cheated on girls, and just moved on to the next one. He was angry at himself for being that person. He was angry at himself for not being able to make Clare feel better, and he was angry at Eli for putting Clare though so much. She deserved so much better than Eli. She also deserved so much better than him. Drew knew he would never cheat on another girl again. With all the bullshit he had gone through during his sophomore and Jr. year, and also with Adams death, Drew decided he would never become someone his family would be ashamed of again. When Drew got home, he went to his room and took his phone out.

"Clare, are you ok? " he texted adding a smiley face to try to lighten the moon. There was no immediate response to his message, but a few minutes later he heard his phone go off.

"I'm better now, thanks for asking " She replied. Another txt came through to Drew which read, "I guess we both single huh? :/ "

"Yeah, I guess we are, but don't worry us singles need to stick together " Drew replied.

Drew didn't want to push things with Clare, but he also didn't want to miss the opportunity to start a relationship with her .

"Clare, I agree with Eli, I'm not good enough to even be friends with. But if you want I really want to try us out." Drew typed out then hit send, and held his breath for her reply.

"Can you give me until tomorrow, when you come do the posters, I'll have an answer for you" was her reply.

Drew text back his agreement, and suddenly felt nervous for tomorrow. His life would once again change if she agreed to try out their relationship. He sat down, and though of Clare, of her pretty eyes, and determination to be someone in the world. He now understood that Clare was someone worth getting to know. He didn't know what her answer would be tomorrow, or how this relationship would turn out, but to him Clare was another reason for him to keep trying his hardest to become someone in the world.

Sending her last text to Drew, Clare sat on her bed, looking at her phone. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, a day where Eli was no longer her boyfriend, and a day Drew was expecting his answer. To Clare Drew was a breath of fresh air. She admired how responsible he had become in the last year, and how strong he was, even after he had broken up with Bianca. Clare laughed at the irony of her situation. The boy who once crashed a hearse in her honor, cheated on her, while the ex-womanizer of Degrassi was asking her to start a relationship. But Clare had already been cheated by KC before, so being cheated on by Eli, made Clare think it could be her fault somehow. And She knew Drew, Drew had even cheated on Ali, could she really trust Drew not to cheat on her. Clare lied down on her back, covering her face. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep until she had cleared all her thoughts, and made up her mind. This would be a long night for Clare, and she proceeded to cry out her frustrations and eat the Oreos Jake had brought her.

*In the next chapter Drew has a surprise to try to cheer up Clare. Clare also gives an answer to Drew.*


	5. Chapter 5

***** Sorry i couldn't update sooner, with the holidays, I didn't really have time.******

Clew: ch5 :Acceptance

Clare woke up Saturday morning with less than 4 hours asleep behind her. She had been crying for the most part of the night, but eventually found sleep at dawn. Breaking up with Eli for the last time, had been one of the hardest things for her to do. She had given away so much to him, her heart, her body, and her entire being to him. She didn't regret it though, Eli meant so much to her, he was the love of her life. Without him Clare wouldn't know where she would be today. He was always there for her, but she knew things would never be how they used to before he moved away, no matter how much they both wanted it to work. The distance and all the problems they had, really took a toll on both of them emotionally. It was better this way. Clare spent her night crying, thinking about Eli, and then thinking about how much she had overcome this year. And after she was all cried out, she found herself thinking of the guy who had surprised her so much last few months, Drew. She thought about what he has said, and decided that she didn't have an answer for him. Clare was going to take it one day at a time, focusing on what made her happy.

Clare got out of bed at around 8:00am. Although she didn't have school today, her body just could sleep anymore. She took a long hot shower, washing away the night's tears and anxiety. After she got dressed, Clare looked at herself in the mirror. She looked heartbroken, but she was strong, she knew Eli and her would both be able to move on, after all they had done it before. Only this time Clare could feel that their relationship had ended. Cheating was something Clare, would never go through again. Even if she didn't blame Eli, and even if she had forgiven him, the relationship they once had was over. Determined to face the day Clare, went downstairs to have breakfast. And once again no one was home. She was alone in her house, with just her thoughts.

It was 9:45 and Clare had just finished her breakfast. She then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes after, Clare heard the doorbell. She made her way to the door, not expecting to find Drew standing on her porch. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey Clare." He said. "I hope I'm not too early."

Drew smiled, genuinely happy to see Clare.

Startled for a moment, Clare cleared her throat. She had forgotten about making the Christmas Carnival posters with Drew, like she had promised.

"Come in" Clare said, leading Drew into the living room.

"Umm.. Honestly, I forgot we were supposed to make the posters. Sorry" Clare responded.

"Oh." Drew said sounding a little bit disappointed, but her quickly recovered back into his happy hyper self.

"Look Clare if you're not feeling up to it, I can just do them, no worried." He said, offering her a reassuring smile. Although Drew knew the headache Clare was going through, he still wanted to see her smile.

Clare sighed. "NO. I'm fine. Really, I just want to get this day over with, I need to make sure I can really handle this." She finished.

Drew could see how hurt Clare was by the breakup, and at that moment he decided not to push Clare into any sort of relationship with him. He would just let everything fall into place. She needed time to get over Eli, and he also needed time to really get over Bianca. He would give himself until the Christmas Carnival to sort out his feelings. By then he would have everything sorted out, and for now, he would just enjoy her company and work hard on the Christmas carnival.


End file.
